


蛋糕的结论

by Kagerou_Hitomekawa



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: 22.4 Aoba Happy Birthday!, M/M, Zum Geburtstag
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 05:42:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1498780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kagerou_Hitomekawa/pseuds/Kagerou_Hitomekawa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>我没有办法给你一具真实的肉体，甚至我只有一颗机械的心。</p><p>22.4 苍叶君生日快乐。</p><p>[苍叶小天使生日快乐！]</p><p>【被一瞬间S化的颗粒爽到了的婆煮正在跪键盘切腹】</p><p>【R18慎入！】（为了蟹肉而蟹肉！）<br/>{婆煮大痴汉快闪一边去辣！【甩口水}<br/>（请帮我点个赞吧~《极度不要脸233333）</p>
            </blockquote>





	蛋糕的结论

人类不知道从什么时候开始变得越来越浮躁了，总认为在用破坏力征服自然之后自己就能被称为造物主了。

 

雨天，阴暗，潮湿，微微带来沁骨的冷意。

“你说，”苍叶蜷着腿坐在窗边，话虽然是对着窝在床上的莲说的，眼睛却停留在窗外，“人的寿命到底会持续到多久呢？”

“数据库里没有详细的条目，”莲抬起头看向他，“况且每个人都会因为自身的条件不同而有所长短吧。”

苍叶点了点头。话虽然是这么说，但是不管怎样，相伴在一起的人，终究有一个会先死去吧。这么说来，换做他和 **Clear** **，** 显而易见自己就是那个前者了。

 

“如果是主人的话，我大概会很伤心呢。”在很久之前被问过同样问题的 **Clear** 这样回答道。坐在窗外的屋檐边漫不经心地晃着腿。

“不用叫我主人了啊，明明……”苍叶看着他光洁的侧颜，虽然已经异常接近真人了，但是皮肤还是从底子里透露出不同。他嘴角的痣基本算是苍叶视觉最大的弱点，不论是“贪吃”还是“烂桃花”这样的说法，用在他身上都有种说不出来的魅惑。

Clear没有接话，用歌声代替了沉默。

大概就是这样吧，明明都已经是恋人了，却依旧改变不了距离感一般的存在。

 

“主人，该吃饭了啊！”Clear在楼下喊着。莲自觉地站了起来，抖了抖毛，示意苍叶该把他收起来了。

整理好衣服的苍叶慢慢走下楼梯，Clear已经倚在桌子边上看着他了。

“桌子上明明什么菜也没有啊。”苍叶拉开椅子坐下，眼巴巴地抬头望着边上的Clear。

Clear转到他身后，用缎子轻轻蒙住苍叶的眼睛。

“这是干嘛啊。”苍叶笑了起来，“吃个饭还弄这一出。”

“看得见吗？”Clear问道，收在苍叶面前晃了晃。

苍叶轻轻握住他的手，“我闭眼了的。”

Clear仿佛确定好了一切似的，拂下苍叶的手，转身不知道去了哪里。

近乎黑暗的区域，至少是苍叶他自己看不见的情况下，心有些慌，急忙问Clear要干什么去。

“等一下。”突然凑过来的声音稍稍吓到了苍叶。比一般人类舌苔更细滑一点的触感舔了一下苍叶的耳窝。Clear笑了，从未想到过苍叶会是这样一个逗起来极为有趣的人。

 

“好了。”拉起苍叶的手，另一只解开缎子，“苍叶，生日快乐。”

“你……你知道？”苍叶看着桌上的蛋糕，一时激动地语塞。

“为什么会不记得？”插上蜡烛的黑森林蛋糕看起来透露着一种宗教的使命感，“点了哦~快许愿。”

默默闭眼许愿，吹灭了蜡烛。心中一直想的是能和所有人都过得好好地。

 

嘴巴含住Clear用勺子舀来的一块蛋糕，在还没吃完的那刻，凑上来的柔唇突然地让苍叶未有所及。

“我想要尝尝蛋糕好不好吃。”分开的那刻，Clear这么说道，舔干净了苍叶嘴里所有奶油，俏皮地揩了一下对方的嘴。

“苍叶尝尝这块。”含在嘴里的蛋糕凑到对方唇前送了进去，在对方吃完之后钻空贴了上去。狡猾的舌头扫荡干净了每颗牙齿上粘连的果酱和奶油，肆意地交缠，直到呼吸都变得有些奢侈。

Clear松开的那一刻，苍叶感觉舌头麻得快没有知觉了。从未体味过他能有这么霸道的吻，苍叶有些茫然。

“我想要你。”Clear说道。抱起苍叶放在餐桌上。

“别在这里啊，这是吃饭的地方！”苍叶想去床上，哪怕是浴室也好，在餐桌上估计他以后吃饭都不好意思了。

“我知道是餐桌啊，”Clear完全没有要停下的意思，扯下苍叶的T恤，轻轻啃咬着苍叶的身体，从喉结到锁骨再到肩膀，，“所以说啊……你是我的食物啊……”

果然是这样呢，嘴角有痣的男人，意外地“贪吃”。

舌尖挑弄着胸口的红豆，暧昧的水泽声羞红了苍叶的脸。明明不是第一次了，却分外地难为情。向下游走的手钻进裤子里，握上了早已坚挺的分身，轻轻描摹这每道纹路。

“Clear……”苍叶呼喊道，撑在身后的胳膊有些发酸。Clear抬头看他，苍叶捧起他的脸，“让我好好看看你，我怕我老了之后你就不要我了。”

“瞎说。”对方笑了，粉色的双瞳透露着情热，“我怎么会就让你这么老去。苍叶说的话，要买单哦~”

“哎？”还没有反应过来什么情况的苍叶被整个翻了过来。身后莫名感觉有些异样的扩张让他渐渐有了好奇感，“嗯~…..你弄了什么东西到我身体里？”

“不说哦~”Clear抽出手指，“我要进来了啊。”

被填满的后庭包裹着熟悉的炽热感，联动身体的韵律不同常日地狂野，“啊~你….嗯哈…..你给我…..嗯~慢哈…..慢点嗯~”

“不想。”主导的人总是这么霸道，用力地贯穿，享受着耳朵里充斥着心爱人的声音以及肉体所带来的快感。

“会、会坏嗯~…..掉的啊…..哈….哈啊~”苍叶的声音不知从何时开始带上了哭腔，明明很享受，却又意外地不适。

完全不打算理会身下人破碎的呻吟里分辨不出来的话，Clear尽自己的可能给苍叶带来身体上的享受。

顶峰过后，缓缓分开的那部分顺着液体的外溢发出了淫靡的声响。翻过啦仰卧在桌子上的苍叶，面颊上的潮红还未褪去。泪水横流的面颊让人分外心疼。

“苍叶，对不起……我没控制住……下次我…..”

“道什么歉，”苍叶看着他，“我就一直害怕，在不会变老的你面前，如果哪天我变老了变丑了，你会不会还是这样一般愿意和我在一起。”

“我在努力研制抗衰老的药，迟早会见效的。”Clear难得地用这么正经的语气说话。

苍叶不知道该是感动还是怎样，欠身搂住了Clear。

不管怎样，哪怕只有这么一句话也是极能让人感到开心的。

“我爱你……”两人几乎异口同声，温柔的语气都让对方心中一暖。

就是该这样吧，年轻的时候享受大把时光，该爱的就要珍惜了，不要到老了才后悔当初没有好好搏一把。

这个生日是真的很开心啊，苍叶由衷地想。


End file.
